The present invention generally relates to compositions of matter and more particularly, to a therapeutic composition including plantain and aloe vera as its main ingredients in a particular percentage by weight arrangement with respect to each other in order for the therapeutic composition to be useful in the treatment and relief of the symptoms of arthritis and other afflictions.
Plants and herbs have long been used for medicinal purposes. Indeed, native Americans have long known of the healing powers of certain herbs as remedies for various illnesses. However, much research still needs to be done in the area of herbal remedies and it is believed that present day healers have only begun to scratch the surface of the limitless possible cures offered by plants and herb.
One recent inroad into herbal cures came with the discovery that aloe vera may be used as a biological vehicle for the delivery of drugs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,038 (the ""038 patent) discloses an embodiment wherein aloe vera is used as a biological vehicle to deliver the estrogen, xcex2-estradiol and the androgen, testosterone propionate. The ""038 patent also discloses a method of treating symptoms and diseases mediated by hormonal deficiencies or amenable to treatment by hormones using aloe vera as the biological vehicle for allowing penetration of drugs via a topical method.
Another example of using plants and herbs for medicinal purposes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,542 which teaches that plantain may be used in a product for treating tissue to form closures of wounds, incisions, and other openings, particularly during the embalming process.
Other well known examples of using plants and herbs for medicinal purposes include: aspirin, which comes from the bark of a white willow tree; and digitalis, which comes from a flower commonly known as fox glove.
The present invention provides a therapeutic composition which combines the healing powers of plantain and aloe vera (also known simply as aloe) for use in the treatment of arthritis and other afflictions, such as hematomas, skin rashes and infections.
Arthritis is a disease characterized by an inflammation of the joints, such as the knees, wrists, elbows, fingers, toes, hips, shoulders, and neck and back (i.e., joints between the bones of the spine). The inflamation characteristic of arthritis is often accompanied by other symptoms such as mild to severe pain, swelling, weakness in associated areas, and deformity. Arthritic symptoms may come on gradually or appear suddenly. Some people feel sharp burning or grinding pain, while others compare the pain to a dull toothache. Movement of the joints is usually associated with pain, although sometimes there is only stiffness. In general, there is usually a pronounced weakness in the muscular strength in the affected area.
The onset of the disease of arthritis can be associated with physical or emotional stress, age, poor nutrition, age, and possibly bacterial infections or other maladies or dysfunctions of unknown origin.
Furthermore, other diseases of the highly vascular area of the head, including the mouth, throat, particularly, the teeth and tonsils, and the nose and sinuses, may play a role in the onset or intensification of the symptoms of arthritis.
Arthritis can manifest itself in many different forms. For instance, one common form of arthritis is osteoarthritis which is a degenerative joint disease related to the wear and tear or aging of the joint and involves deterioration of the smooth cartilage.
Other types of arthritis include rheumatoid and juvenile rheumatoid arthritis which can attack the synovial membranes surrounding the lubricating fluid in the joints. Often, the bone tissue and the cartilage and tissues in and around the joints are destroyed. The body replaces this damaged tissue with scar tissue which causes the spaces between the joints to become narrow in order to develop folds and to fuse together. The entire body is affected instead of just one joint as with other forms of arthritis. The disease creates stiffness, swelling, fatigue, anemia, weight loss, fever, and often crippling pain.
Another type of arthritis is ankylosing spondylitis (AS) which affects certain joints of the spine that become inflamed, stiffen, become rigid, and then, fuse together. If confined to the lower back, AS will cause virtually no limitation of movement. However, in some cases, the entire spine may become rigid and bent. If the joints between the ribs and spine are affected, severe breathing problems may result due to the limited expansion of the chest wall.
Another type of arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), involves a malfunction of the body""s immune system. For reasons unknown, the body produces antibodies that act against itself. Although it mimics rheumatoid arthritis and results in painful and inflamed joints, SLE is not a crippling disease.
A therapeutic composition useful in the treatment of arthritis and other afflictions would be an important advance in managing the subject""s symptoms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic composition of matter which combines the healing powers of plantain and aloe vera to treat arthritis and other afflictions.
The present invention relates to a therapeutic composition including: a plantain constituent which is in a range of approximately 57% to 61% by weight of the therapeutic composition; and an aloe vera constituent which is in a range of approximately 39% to 43% by weight of the therapeutic composition (in the case of topical applications).
The therapeutic composition may also include other constituents, such as any one or more of a group consisting of alfalfa leaf, dandelion root, licorice root, devils"" claw, feverfew, chamomile, willow bark, either mullein leaf or tumeric, and either yucca or burdock. These other constituents are herbs that can be added to the main ingredients of the plantain and aloe vera for specific purposes, such as to act as an anti-inflammatory, a diuretic, a healing agent, or to act to remove poisons from the system, to reduce localized heat production, such as xe2x80x9chot spots,xe2x80x9d or fever, etc. If the therapeutic composition contains other constituents, then the percentages of the plantain, aloe vera and other constituents are as follows: the plantain constituent is in a range of approximately 51% to 58% by weight of the therapeutic composition; the aloe vera constituent is in a range of approximately 37% to 39% by weight of the therapeutic composition; and the other constituents are in the range of approximately 5% to 10% by weight of the therapeutic composition (in the case of topical applications).
Regardless of whether the therapeutic composition includes other constituents, the plantain constituent may include a glycerin-based cream or lotion which is in a range of 99 to 99.9% by weight of the plantain constituent and a plantain extract which is in a range of 0.1 to 1.0% by weight of the plantain constituent. The aloe vera constituent may include a glycerin-based cream or lotion, which is in a range of 90 to 99.9% by weight of the aloe vera constituent, and an aloe vera extract, which is in a range of 0.1 to 10.0% by weight of the aloe vera constituent. Preferably, the aloe vera extract is derived from an Aloe barbadensis plant.
The plantain extract acts as a medication, while the aloe vera extract acts as a vehicle to carry the plantain extract through the skin barrier of a person on whom the therapeutic composition is topically applied in order to treat and relieve the symptoms of arthritis and/or other such treatable afflictions.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the plantain extract and aloe vera extract are contained in a joint compatible solution for injection directly into a joint (or a muscle near or surrounding the joint) of an applicant. The joint compatible solution may be a ringers-type solution or any other suitable isotonic substrate. In the case of injection directly into the joint, the plantain constituent would be in the range of approximately 0.01 to 0.1% by weight of the therapeutic composition and the aloe vera constituent would be in the range of approximately 0.01 to 1% by weight of the therapeutic composition (i.e., more diluted, since the therapeutic composition does not have to go through the skin and muscle layers as it does with a topical application).
In another embodiment of the present invention the plantain and aloe vera extracts are combined with any oral hygiene agent. The combination of plantain, aloe vera, and oral hygiene agent is then included in a toothpaste base for good oral hygiene and aiding in the cleansing of the mouth.
Finally, in another embodiment of the present invention, the plantain and aloe vera extracts are combined with a saline solution of approximately 0.05% concentration for use as a nasal spray.
The present invention involves a composition of matter having plantain and aloe vera as its main ingredients. The composition of matter containing plantain and aloe vera is a therapeutic composition for use in the treatment and relief of the symptoms of arthritis, in particular, and other afflictions, such as, but not limited to, hematomas and skin rashes and infections. The plantain extract acts as a medication, while the aloe vera extract acts as a vehicle to carry the plantain extract through a skin barrier of an applicant on which the therapeutic composition is topically applied in order to treat and relieve symptoms of arthritis and other diseases.
The therapeutic composition of the present invention may include only a plantain constituent and an aloe vera constituent, in which case the plantain constituent is in a range of approximately 57% to 61% by weight of the therapeutic composition and the aloe vera constituent is in a range of approximately 39% to 43% by weight of the therapeutic composition.
The therapeutic composition may also include other constituents, such as any one of a single constituent and a plurality of constituents from a group consisting of alfalfa leaf, dandelion root, licorice root, devils"" claw, feverfew, chamomile, willow bark, mullein leaf, tumeric, yucca and burdock. These other constituents are herbs that can be added to the main ingredients of the plantain and aloe vera to provide additional therapeutic efficacy or value.
More specifically, the plantain, aloe vera, and other possible ingredients (i.e., herbal tinctures or vitamins) of the therapeutic composition of the present invention are summarized in TABLE I below with respect to a description thereof, the active ingredients therein, and the benefits thereof.
If the therapeutic composition contains other constituents, then the percentages of the plantain, aloe vera, and other constituents are as follows: the plantain constituent is in a range of approximately 51% to 58% by weight of the therapeutic composition; the aloe vera constituent is in a range of approximately 37% to 39% by weight of the therapeutic composition; and the other constituents are in the range of approximately 5% to 10% by weight of the therapeutic composition.
Regardless of whether the therapeutic composition includes other constituents or not, one embodiment of the present invention has, as follows: the plantain constituent being a mixture of a glycerin-based cream or lotion and a plantain extract, in which case the glycerin-based cream or lotion is in a range of 99 to 99.9% by weight of the plantain constituent and the plantain extract is in a range of 0.1 to 1.0% by weight of the plantain constituent; and the aloe vera constituent being a mixture of a glycerin-based cream or lotion and aloe vera extract, in which case the glycerin-based cream or lotion is in a range of 90 to 99.9% by weight of the aloe vera constituent and the aloe vera extract is in a range of 0.1 to 10.0% by weight of the aloe vera constituent.
It should be noted that the aloe vera extract is derived from an Aloe barbadensis plant. Aloe vera or aloe may also be referred to by any of its many botanical names such as, Aloe latifolia, Aloe peryi, Aloe saponaria, and Aloe tenuior. Furthermore, aloe vera or aloe has numerous common names such as, Bombay aloe, Barados aloe, and Curacao aloe. 
Numerous trials were performed in which the optimum percentages of the plantain, aloe vera, and herbs, if any, were discovered.
Tables II and III (below) show data from a first trial (hereinafter Trial One), wherein: in a first step, the aloe vera and plantain constituents are manufactured; the plantain constituent (i.e., plantain extract and glycerin-based cream or lotion) had an estimated weight of 80 grams; and the aloe vera constituent (i.e., aloe vera extract and glycerin-based cream or lotion) had an estimated weight of 60 grams.
In other words, Trial One (Tables II and III) need to be viewed as a two step process. In Step One (a), an aloe vera extract and constituent are processed, and in Step One (b), a plantain constituent is processed. Please note these are two independent processes. In Step Two, the aloe vera extract and constituent and the plantain constituent are mixed with other tinctures. The mixing process occurs using the constituents of Step One.
In the case of Trial One, Step One, there were no other constituents. Thus, with respect to Trial One, Step One, where the plantain constituent and the aloe vera constituent were the only two constituents of the therapeutic composition and no other constituents were added, the therapeutic composition had a total estimated weight of 140 grams so that the percentage of the plantain constituent was {fraction (80/140)} or approximately 57% and the percentage of the aloe vera constituent was {fraction (60/140)} or approximately 43%.
Table III (below) shows data from the second step of trial one (hereinafter Trial One, Step Two), wherein: the plantain constituent (i.e., plantain extract and glycerin-based cream or lotion) had an estimated weight of 80 grams; the aloe vera constituent (i.e., aloe vera extract and glycerin-based cream or lotion) had an estimated weight of 60 grams; and the other constituents had a combined estimated weight of 15 grams. Thus, if the therapeutic composition contained the plantain constituent, the aloe vera constituent, and other constituents, then the therapeutic composition had a total estimated weight of 155 grams so that the percentage of the plantain constituent was {fraction (80/155)} or approximately 51%, the percentage of the aloe vera constituent was {fraction (60/155)} or approximately 39%, and the percentage of other constituents was {fraction (15/155)} or approximately 10%.
Tables IV and V (below) show data from a second trial (hereinafter Trial Two), wherein: in a first step, the aloe vera and plantain constituents are manufactured; the plantain constituent (i.e., plantain extract and glycerin-based cream or lotion) had an estimated weight of 310 grams; and the aloe vera constituent (i.e., aloe vera extract and glycerin-based cream or lotion) had an estimated weight of 195 grams. In the case of the Trial Two, Step One, there were no other constituents. Thus, with respect to Trial Two, Step One, where the plantain constituent and the aloe vera constituent were the only two constituents of the therapeutic composition and no other constituents were added, the therapeutic composition had a total estimated weight of 505 grams so that the percentage of the plantain constituent was {fraction (310/505)} or approximately 51% and the percentage of the aloe vera constituent was {fraction (195/505)} or approximately 39%.
Table V (below) shows data from a second step of the second trial (hereinafter Trial Two, Step Two), wherein: the plantain constituent (i.e., plantain extract and glycerin-based cream or lotion) had an estimated weight of 310 grams; the aloe vera constituent (i.e., aloe vera extract and glycerin-based cream or lotion) had an estimated weight of 195 grams; and the other constituents had a combined estimated weight of 25 grams. Thus, if the therapeutic composition contained the plantain constituent, the aloe vera constituent, and other constituents, then the therapeutic composition had a total estimated weight of 530 grams so that the percentage of the plantain constituent was {fraction (310/530)} or approximately 58%, the percentage of the aloe vera constituent was {fraction (195/530)} or approximately 37%, and the percentage of other constituents was {fraction (25/530)} or approximately 5%.
Table VI shows the low range averages and the high range averages between Trial One, Step One and Trial Two, Step One, wherein there were no other constituents (i.e., only plantain and aloe vera constituents).
Table VII shows the low range averages and the high range averages between Trial One, Step Two and Trial Two, Step Two, wherein there were other constituents in addition to the plantain and aloe vera constituents.
The method of preparation of aloe vera extract, plantain extract, and herbal tinctures will now be described.
For extraction of aloe vera, the leaves are cut from an aloe vera plant and sliced into thick slices. The thick slices of the aloe vera plant are then covered with glycerin and allowed to stand in a warm area. The mixture of the thick slices from the aloe vera plant covered with glycerin is then strained to yield the aloe vera extract in a solution that can be combined with a cream or lotion to be applied topically. Then, the cream or lotion, glycerin and aloe vera extract mixture can be enhanced by the addition of vitamin A, vitamin D, vitamin E, and panthenol or else any commercially available lotion containing aloe vera, vitamin A, vitamin D, vitamin E, and panthenol can be used. The vitamins, if added, have the benefit of nuturing the bones and joints and some of the vitamins may function as an anti-oxident to aid in overall health.
For extraction of plantain, the plantain leaves are harvested and thoroughly washed and rinsed. After the plantain leaves are washed and rinsed, they are ground or chopped to create a soft pulp. The pulp is placed in a container and covered with either glycerin or a high viscosity, commercially available hand cream or lotion. The container is then placed in a refrigerator or otherwise cooled for a period of time (approximately five (5) to seven (7) days). Then, the pulp and lotion mixture is put through a sieve to create a solution that contains the plantain extract or juice and leaving the pulp from the plantain leaves to be discarded. Alternatively, the extract or juice of the plantain leaves may be extracted directly by pressing the leaves. Then, extract or juice pressed from the plantain leaves is combined with a base solution, such as glycerin or a commercially available high viscosity cream or lotion.
Herbal tinctures may be purchased commercially (i.e., already prepared) or may be prepared by using either a hot or cold infusion technique, with vegetable oil, glycerin, mineral oil, or some other agent as the basic solution. The tinctures of each individual herb should be made separately and then combined with the plantain and aloe vera mixture to create the therapeutic composition.
Clinical trials on the therapeutic composition of matter of the present invention which includes a mixture of medicinal plants, such as plantain and aloe vera, with or without herbal tinctures. The clinical trials have shown that the therapeutic composition is useful in the treatment and relief of arthritic symptoms and the eradication of disease, affecting cures of clinical symptoms in acute cases, and achieving considerable improvement in chronic cases. The therapeutic composition of the present invention was applied topically on the affected site (usually, a joint) during the clinical trials until the desired results are achieved.
The therapeutic composition of matter of the present invention which includes a mixture of medicinal plants, such as plantain and aloe vera, and which does not include any herbal tinctures, has also been found useful in the treatment and relief of hematoma (particularly, to the ocular region), affecting cures of clinical symptoms in less than seven (7) days and often in as little as three or four days. The therapeutic composition of matter of the present invention should be applied topically to the affected site (i.e., area around the eye, if the hematoma is in the ocular region) until the desired results are achieved. It should be noted that for hematomas in the ocular region, the therapeutic composition of matter needs to be applied a minimum of seven times a day, whereas hematomas in other areas of the body do not need application as often.
The therapeutic composition of matter of the present invention which includes a mixture of medicinal plants, such as plantain and aloe vera, and which does not include any herbal tinctures, has also been found useful in the treatment of skin infections, affecting cures of clinical symptoms in as little as a single application. As above, the therapeutic composition should be applied topically to the affected area of skin until the desired results are achieved.
Clinical trials, which have been performed using the therapeutic composition containing at least a plantain constituent and an aloe vera constituent in a cream or lotion form applied topically and found to be helpful in the treatment and relief of the symptoms of arthritis and other afflictions, will now be described.